The Beginning or the End?
by justanotherwitch
Summary: Daniel is curious about this mystery girl who sparks some type of memory, although no one tells him who she is. June is worried that she'll move too fast and scare Day off. She doesn't want to ruin her opportunity.
1. Chapter One

**Daniel**

I'm not exactly sure why she looks so familiar, but for some reason, her brown eyes and dark hair draws up some type of recognition in my mind. I nudge Eden who's standing beside me, his head stuck deep into a book. Ever since he learned about the opportunity for this job he has been doing nothing but studying and working. I have to nudge him two more times before he finally looks up. "What is it Daniel?" he asks, seeming slightly annoyed.

"That girl over there, the one in the uniform," I say, looking in her direction through the crowd. The girl was currently lost in thought, glancing up at the many announcements that were being broadcasted all around. "Do I know her from somewhere?"

Eden frowns in the same direction. "Maybe. I think she worked at the hospital, or was at the hospital or something like that. You know actually I think I remember her coming to one of-"

I tune out Eden's rambling. He only even rambles when he's trying to hide something from me. I push past him and walk straight through the busy street and approach the girl. She turns to me right as I get near her and all expression washes away from her face suddenly and she seems to freeze in her tracks, her eyes glued to me. This only increases my curiosity and I grin as I stop in front of her.

"Have we met before?" I asked plainly.

She doesn't nod or shake her head but instead she replies, "We might've."

"Really?" I remark. "Well, since I can't recall exactly how we 'might've' met once before, why don't I introduce myself? I'm Daniel Wing." I reach out and grasp her hand tightly in my own. It's warm and her small, soft hand feels oddly familiar in mine. She's still staring at me with a blank expression, and I chuckle. "This would be the part where you tell me your name…"

She snaps out of her distant trance and smiles. "I'm June. June Iparis."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you June. Where are you headed?" I ask, and I hear Eden finally catch up with me, standing behind me with his attention till completely on the textbook.

"The Ruby Sector," June says. "I'm meeting my friend for dinner. It's my birthday today."

My heart begins to race and my pulse speeds up. "Now we're either going to the same place or this is an extremely odd coincidence!" I say. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about a girl named Tess, would you?"

June nods slowly, her face growing pale. Again the familiarity of her catches me off guard. It's like I've seen her this way before, like some strange case of déjà vu. She swallows.

"Well, I might as well walk you there, right?" I offer.

June seems baffled. "I really don't know if that's necessary-"

"I insist," I push on, shooting her another smile. "I'd love to hear about how you are Tess know each other on the way down."

I haven't even been back in the Republic for more than an hour and things are already taking an exciting turn. Boy isn't it good to be home.

. . .

_A/N: So I have decided to write another Legend Fanfiction! I really enjoyed writing the first one, so I'm just as excited about writing this one! As you can probably tell, this story beginning is much different than my other fanfic. Before I get yelled at, I want to say that I am improvising the ending of the story and some of the characters. It has been a while since I read __Champion__ so some details are a little foggy for me. There will be a new plot and I'm determined to make this story much better than when I wrote my first one! Thanks for choosing to read this story and I hope that you'll stick with my through this story! _

_PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter Two

**June**

I've never been this happy or horrified in my entire life. Right now, walking beside me as we head towards the Ruby Sector is Day, or as he introduced himself, Daniel Wing. My senses went numb the second I saw the announcement up on the board, discussing Eden and Day's return. Then like some twisted joke fate decided to play on me, the boy with the short blonde hair and stunning blue eyes was walking right towards me. It's been so long, too long. I about fainted when we shook hands.

Of course I'm not surprised that Tess would come up with something like this. I've always had the feeling she's never really gotten over the fact that Day remembered her and not me, so she went to try and switch things up. Getting us together on my birthday, having some dinner. It's almost like some sort of blind date. I make a mental note to remind her that Day _doesn't know who I am. _We haven't talked in ages, he has no recollection of our past, but I can't help myself from wishing I could kiss him.

This in a way makes it even more like a blind date.

There are so many things that have changed about him, but at the same time he's still the Day I was in love with. He's a talker now, going of a mile a minute about Antarctica and the military there and all of the new technology. He can tell I'm being mute at the moment, but he just takes the time to talk even more. As he drags on about the plane ride here, I'm noticing that physically he's still the same. Strong but light on his feet, alert to his surroundings. You would think that after being in a coma he'd lose some muscle, but of course, Day didn't. He's perfect.

It's causing my mind to have a mental break down. I'm so close to word-vomiting all over him. I just want to tell him that we were dating and in love and he forgot about me and I miss him so much and at the moment all I want is for him to kiss the hell out of me. But then I am forced to remind myself that I'll sound insane and he'll most likely file a restraining order, which wouldn't help my case.

About half way to Tess's Eden leaves us to stop at their place and drop off his textbook. Day and Eden have their own apartment in the Ruby Sector, which I have to admit I was a little surprised about. I thought with the loads of money the two of them have now they'd be living a more glamorous life. Not that that's any better. I have a huge apartment to myself (well, myself and Kody) and I think all of the empty space just makes me feel lonelier. Most people would hope that by my age, twenty-seven, I'd have settled down with a nice guy and maybe started a family. I've tried, even gone all of the way with one or two guys, but the second marriage is mentioned I find myself pushing them away.

The only person I want to be with is Day. The only person I've ever wanted to be with is Day. I can't imagine a life with someone else. But once it seemed like he was out of the picture, once I was sure he wouldn't be remembering me anytime soon, I tried dating others. Now that he's here again, I really wish I hadn't.

I wonder if Day dated anyone, if he had the feeling that some part of his life was missing. That kissing someone else just wasn't right. But even as we walk side by side, I fear that that isn't true.

. . .

_A/N: Sorry for such a long wait! Chapter Two is finally us, and I'm really sorry it took so long. I'm been so busy with volleyball season starting and finally this week. But Christmas break is on its way and I hope to be writing a lot more. Thanks for reading and please, spread the word!_

_PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter Three

**Day**

This girl is lying to my face. It's either that or she sounds this fake all of the time, but based on the current situation, I'm thinking it's the earlier. I'm asking her questions to try to figure out if we've met before, and each one is answered with what sounds like a recorded message that's been rehearsed again and again. Some replies don't even relate to what I asked.

"Did you grow up around here?"

"Yes, I went to the academy here where I was trained for the military. My entire life has revolved around me working for the Republic."

"Did you used to work in a hospital?"

"No, that's Tess's profession, not mine."

"Tell me again, how did you and Tess meet?"

"Oh, during the war I was injured and she was my nurse. We ended up becoming friends."

June's simple and straightforward answers are starting to bother me. Luckily, before I have the chance to become frustrated, we arrive at Tess's. The entrance to her cozy apartment is similar to ours except she has painted her front door a bold red. It's been too long since I've seen her in person, and I'm not prepared to what I am going to face. I knock three times and take a few steps back, and the turning handle is the last thing that I see before the wind is knocked out of me and I'm stumbling backwards.

"Day! Oh, I've missed you so much!" I look down to see a slim but muscular girl hugging my torso. As she finally releases her grip, allowing me to breathe, I look at Tess for the first time in the past ten years. Her light red hair is knotted in some sort of side braid and her dark doe eyes are just as I remembered. She'd grown taller, her head resting just below my chin. With a laugh like a wind chime, she beckons June and I inside. "Come on in! Dinner is getting cold!"

I gesture for June to go in first and see that she's glaring daggers at Tess. I'm about to ask if everything is alright when I realize the company of many other people in the room. There are two men sitting over on a couch having a quiet conversation that seems to stop once their eyes fall on me. Tess notices the silence and perks up instantly.

"Let me introduce you all," she says. "This is Day-"

"Daniel," I try to correct her, but she ignores me.

Tess continues, "He just returned from Antarctica due to his brother, Eden, applying for a new job. Speaking of Eden, where is he?"

"He dropped off his books at our place," I explain. "He'll be here in ten minutes at the most."

"Great!" Tess squeals. Her excitement at our return is overwhelming but comforting at the same time. It's nice to be missed. "So, Day, this is Pasco and Tyler. They're friends with June and I and I'm sure that you'll get along with them just fine! So if you'd like to sit down with them, I'll set the table and when Eden gets here we'll start!"

June walks over to take a seat next to Pasco and Tyler, and I feel awkward left standing by myself. I choose to walk over to look at the pictures hanging on the wall to my right. There are photos of Tess and her many friends, a picture of her painting a wall in her apartment, and also a picture of her and June standing on the shore of a lake, bent over in laughter. I look closer at June, and notice how each detail is drawing up some sort of memory. The dimples raised high on her cheeks, her toned arms; even the way she's holding herself seems utterly familiar.

"You're one to pay close attention to detail."

I nearly jump out of my skin, turning to see the man who was introduced as Pasco standing beside me. He has dark hair and stubble lining his face. Pasco's clear blue eyes also seem to spark some idea. He shakes his head and smirks. "Or maybe you're a pervert who wants to get a closer look at June?"

"Oh, no I swear," I reassure him, turning away from the photos. "She just reminds me of someone I know."

"Who?" he asks.

I sigh. "That's the thing. I don't know."

"Well," Pasco says, clapping me on the back, "instead of fretting over some misplaced memories, why don't you come take a seat at the table? Eden's arrived, it's time to eat."

I follow him to the dining table and take a seat in between Tess and Eden, June seated directly across from me. Dinner is chicken parmesan which looks slightly burnt, but I wasn't invited to critic the food. There's a fresh salad mixed with tomatoes as well, but before we have a chance to dig into the food Tess raises her glass of wine, an action in which the rest of us instantly mimic. "To the birthday girl!" she chants.

My eyes dart to June and we exchange a small glance before she quickly looks away.

"To the birthday girl."

. . .

_A/N: I apologize for not updating for so long! Volleyball has been hectic but hey, we have a 2-0 season so far! I'm going to try to write some more because my friend recently finished Champion! But yes I hope you enjoyed, sorry if Day came off as a little stalkerish in this chapter lol. But I hope you guys like it!_

_PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter Four

**June**

I want to strangle my best friend. I should have expected Tess to pull a stunt like inviting my long lost love to my birthday celebration. As we enjoy our meal I send her death glares and her only response is slinking lower into her seat and hiding her smile behind her wine glass. My heart is beating rapidly and all I want to do is get up and go back home and snuggle with Kody. Day returning is extremely overwhelming, and now that we've already met so early on in his return I'm sure that things must look a little suspicious. It's been over ten years now since he came out of his coma and all memories of me were forgotten. I'm sure that now there wouldn't be any issues with him blaming me for anything and I could explain how things used to be so different between the two of us. But how would he be able to trust me when I know everything and he doesn't? Would I really be able to tell him everything, even the things that I'm not proud of? That could destroy everything, and I've barely given him a proper introduction.

A loud knock at the door snaps me out of my thoughts and all conversation at the table stops. I turn to Tess and frown. "Who else did you invite tonight?"

"No one," she says, slowly rising from her seat, "at least not that I know of."

She goes and gets the door and everyone stops eating, straining to hear what Tess and the guest are discussing. I look across the table at Day again, who seems to be oblivious to the visitor but instead content on cutting his salad into microscopic pieces. I look down, smiling. He never did like to eat lettuce. It's nice to know that some things haven't changed. I turn in my seat as Tess returns and by the way she's looking at me, I can tell that she's angry. "June," she says dully, "there is someone who says that he needs to talk to you. He mentioned that Anden sent him?"

I don't recall Anden ever saying that he'd be sending someone to meet me, but I guess that seeing whatever it is that they need couldn't hurt. I get up from my seat, the wooden chair making an earsplitting screech against the oak flooring. I stride over and standing outside on the other side of the doorway is someone that I don't think that I've ever seen before.

It's a man who looks to be around my age. He's wearing an all-black uniform, which are normally only assigned to higher ranks in the military. His cape stops just above the ground, not a single crease or mark. He has jet black hair that's gelled up and away from his forehead. All of his features are very prominent. His muscular arms are crossed and his expression is nearly blank, but there are creases in his forehead giving the impression that he's frowning. I wonder if something is wrong. But his hazel eyes are hard and determined, making me feel mixed emotions about my assumption.

"June Iparis?" he asks, raising his eyebrows.

I nod and his salutes. I return the gesture. "Is something wrong? Why did Anden send you to see me?"

"I am Jonah Trainer. I've been working as a personal body guard for the Elector for the past twelve years. As of recent events, I have been assigned to be your guard instead. Now if you have-"

I cut him off. "Recent events?"

My question seems to take him off guard and stop of whatever he was rehearsing a moment before. "Well, I was sure that you had already been told," Jonah says. "An hour ago your apartment went up in flames. Neighbors in the area smelt the smoke and called for help immediately. We arrived fourteen minutes after it began but there is still a serious amount of damage that was done."

My pulse feels dead and I can feel a huge migraine coming on as thousands of worries crashes on me like a tidal wave. "Kody, my dog-"

Jonah nods. "Your dog is fine, if not a little shaken up. He was rescued and is currently getting checked over at the hospital for any injuries he might have sustained. Our main concern at the moment, Ms. Iparis, is that it has been made clear that the fire was intentional. We have reason to believe that someone may be trying to harm you." I open my mouth to ask a question but before I can he adds, "I am not allowed to share any information regarding the start of the fire, but the Elector would like to discuss the matter with you himself. It was then he asked me to be your guard full time until it seems that you will be safe on your own."

Annoyance takes just a moment to set in. Anden can be so overprotective of me sometimes, but it also bothers me that I wasn't told about the fire right after it happened. Anden knew exactly where I was going to be tonight, but it still took him an hour to send me news. I take a deep breath before calmly saying, "I can protect myself. I've been in plenty of dangerous situations before. I might be twenty-seven now but that doesn't mean I can't still kick ass when necessary. Heck, I've got one of the highest ranks in the military!"

"The Elector said that you might retaliate against his decision. You should know that I was assigned to keep you safe June, and you are expected to oblige to the Elector's commands and wishes if you wish to keep your rank."

I roll my eyes at Jonah. "Anden would never lower my rank because he cares about my feelings too much. But, while I see no point in me having a 'body guard,'" I say, dragging out my words to make my emotion towards the situation obvious, "I guess I don't have much of a choice. If you don't mind me asking, where will I be staying?"

"The Elector chose an apartment on the far side of the Ruby Sector that I will escort you to later. I must warn you that you are not allowed to tell anyone, even your friends about your new location. It's best that everything stays a secret for now. The belongings that you have left have already been transferred into your new apartment and new uniforms will be arriving sometime tomorrow. It was requested that you leave as soon a possible, since the Elector would like to speak to you about his plans for you from here on out. So, Ms. Iparis, are you finished up here?"

I turn around to look back inside. Everyone is sitting at the table except for Tess who is clearing away plates and letting out sighs of dissatisfaction. Eden is talking to Tyler and Pasco about something which he is obviously passionate about. My gaze finally falls upon Day who has chin resting on his hand and is looking back at me. Feelings of confusion and longing and love shoot through me like a bullet and I see that I need time. I need space. I turn back to Jonah and pull the front door shut.

"Okay," I say with a sigh of relief and worry. "I'm ready to go."

. . .

_AN: So this chapter took me like an hour and a half to write, goodness, but I've finally started to develop a plot for this fanfiction so that's good! My friend has been pestering me to update so I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm planning on the next chapter being in June's POV as well. So remember to share this story with your friends!_

_PLEASE FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW!_

_FEEDBACK IS EXTREMLY HELPFUL!_


	5. Chapter Five

**June**

The ride to Headquarters couldn't be more awkward. Jonah makes it obvious that he has no interest whatsoever in talking to me. He's also avoiding ever looking at me, focusing all of his attention on the road ahead. For the past hour I have been looking out of the window at the people walking around the city and the kids playing with each other on the streets. Although I'm sure the glass is only one way, the black car draws a lot of attention to us as people stop what they are doing to watch us pass.

"If Anden really wanted me safe he wouldn't have me transported in a government vehicle. That kind of defeats the purpose of this entire thing," I snap, still pissed about having this so called _body guard._

Jonah replies in a monotone. "This was the safest car available on such short notice. We'll begin working on something else for transportation later today."

I let out a groan and slump back on the stiff leather seat and let out a huff. Another few minutes past and I can't get comfortable as I cross and uncross my arms. I look up into the interior rear view mirror where the glass frames Jonah's hazel eyes. I frown at the reflection before asking, "How long did you say you've been working for Anden?"

"Twelve years."

_Impressive. _It's been around eleven years that I've been working for the, but I started a lot younger than most soldiers. "And how old are you?"

"Twenty-eight. Ms. Iparis I have to remind you that you aren't the only one who was skilled even at a young age. I was recruited for the military the same year as you except I was stationed on the border between the Republic and the colonies." Jonah's gaze is still trained on the road in front of us. "According to the GPS we are less than ten minutes away from Headquarters, so if you don't mind I'd like to finish the ride in silence."

I raise my eyebrows at the edge in his voice but decide I won't be helping my case by arguing any further.

. . .

When we finally reach Headquarters we pull in through the back entrance where the car is taken directly inside of the facility. After quickly being ushered inside by Jonah, I follow the familiar path up to Anden's office. I admit that it has been a few years since I've been here and the last time I was here it wasn't exactly a happy memory. Anden had brought me here after we just finished a conference and he began kissing me. I decided that I had to explain to Anden once and for all that there was never going to be an "us" and that he needed to give up the hope that there ever would be. I left after one last shouting match and by the next day we only talked as an Elector and a Commander, nothing more. While he might've taken what I said and believed it, he's still way too over protective of me.

When I finally reach the door past anger towards him is running through my mind and I end up I pushing it open so hard that it hits the wall and bounces back. The first thing I hear is a familiar bark coming from a kennel sitting in the corner of the room. I run over and unlatch the small door. The small white Shepherd that was inside jumps into my lap and starts to lick my face. "Kody," I coo, hugging him close to me.

"He had a bath over at the hospital. You wouldn't even have recognized him because the smoke turned his fur so dark."

I stand up and brush the dog hair off of my clothing before turning around. "Elector," I say, bowing my head slightly. Anden is sitting at a large mahogany desk and on each side is a chair and I take it that the empty one is for me. I feel so out of place in his office without my uniform on and as exhaustion begins to take of I sigh and ask, "Can you please explain to me what is going on?"

He alludes to the empty chair and I sit down, waiting in the bitter silence. Anden sighs and shifts in his chair. "Well since you've already been told about the fire-"

"I was informed awfully late," I interrupt but he ignores it and continues.

"I'll get straight to the point June. Someone threw a flame into your apartment through your bedroom window. We aren't sure yet if it was a match or a torch or if they actually broke into your house to start the fire, that part is still under investigation. But neighbors say they heard when the window was shattered and that just minutes later the smoke and flames appeared."

"Elector, that doesn't seem like enough evidence to say that it was a person or that it was purposeful," I argue.

"That isn't what makes us say it was a purposeful," Anden says, folding his hands neatly on top of the desk. For a moment he just sits there, leaving me in the dark and on the edge of my seat, waiting to know what exactly caused him to go all protection crazy. Finally he adds, "On the side of your apartment in red someone spray painted 'THE PRODIGY IS DESTINED TO DIE.' June, we both need to realize that you're in danger and that you need protection."

"Is that what you're calling him?" I ask in a loud voice, pointing towards Jonah who has his back against the door with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Commander Trainer," Anden says and I bite my tongue to keep from laughing at Jonah's title, "is and has always been one of my most trusted soldiers. He will keep you safe. I don't want you to get hurt."

I jump up out of my seat and slam my hands down onto the desk. He's always been like this, ever since I was here in his office the last time, always so doubtful in me. "And could you tell me why is it that I am so suddenly incapable of taking care of myself?"

"Because he's come back."

A sharp pain shoots through me and a migraine hits me like a tidal wave. It's not a secret who Anden is referring to and it seems like plain cruelty to blame my superposed "weakness" on his return. I shake my head in disagreement even as he goes on. "He puts you at risk June, he always has. He attracts danger like a magnet and it's not safe for you to be on your own, nevertheless with him. His return could be making you emotionally unstable. But the way that you are acting now I think that it already has!"

I feel like screaming, but instead I fire back my own words that are laced with venom. "This whole protection thing is just because of Day, isn't it?! You didn't get along when you two first met and ten years later you are still jealous that I chose him over you! I can't believe you right now Anden, you think you know what's best for me but you don't! I'm sure the Republic would like to know what an immature heartbroken boy is responsible with the task of leading this country-"

Anden jumps to his feet becoming eye level with me and says in a loud, sharp tone. "June I will let your words slide because today has been full of traumatic events for you but I swear that if you resist the protection I am providing you will no longer have a place in the Republic's military." He is staring at me and I can tell that he isn't joking. His breathing is slow and I realize how cruel my words really were. I sit back down and he does the same.

"I'm sorry."

Anden ignores my comment. He goes on to explain where I will be living now and promises me updates as the investigation continues. Eventually I am excused and Jonah escorts me back to the car for the ride to my new apartment. I ride back in complete silence with Kody in his kennel sitting beside me. I rest my head against the cool glass of the car window. Guilt about my words and actions cloud my mind and even as I rest with my eyes shut I know that once again Jonah is avoiding looking at me.

But after seeing how I acted back in Anden's office, I don't blame him.

. . .

_A/N: Let me apologize for taking so long to update! I had volleyball intercity this weekend and my team got 2__nd__ place so that was really neat! Writing this chapter I came up with my own little back story for June and Anden that will play a part in this fanfiction and also I brought out a side of them we never saw in the book. Tell me what you guys think about the __**June &amp; Anden **__relationship!_

_PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND SHARE THIS WITH YOUR FRIENDS!_


	6. Chapter Six

**Day**

After she left Tess's, everything kind of stopped. No one really knew what to do. We had all been there celebrating June's birthday after all, so what were we supposed to celebrate after the birthday girl had left? It hadn't helped my already overpowering curiosity that when she left she had been with a mysterious soldier dressed in all black. We had agents in Antarctica that dressed in uniforms similar to that but they were rarely out in public. There was also something about the soldier himself that made my skin crawl. But before I had a chance to say anything, she was gone. When I asked Tess about it she said that she didn't know anything about what was going on and no one else seemed to have a clue what the issue might be. Pasco and Tyler decided to leave right after dinner was finished and cleared away, saying something about having to stop by another Sector that night. After the two of them had left, Eden and I chose to stay behind and talk to Tess. It had been too long since we'd seen each other. I'd sat down in the living room with Tess but before I have the chance to ask her anything she begins to bombard me with questions.

"What was it like in Antarctica? Where are you an Eden staying? What do you think of June? And Pasco and Tyler? What time did you arrive? How was my cooking? I know it was probably a little bland but I'm a nurse not a cook." Her energy and the way her eyes are light up with excitement make me chuckle and I answer all of her questions with ease.

Except for the one about June.

"June is so…,"I pause to think of a word. _Intriguing. Talented. Mysterious. Graceful._ "Familiar, I guess. I feel that I may have met her before," I say slowly, trying to read Tess's expression but she doesn't show any emotion other than being attentive. I move on and continue. "She seemed really closed off tonight, at least when I was talking to her. You'd think someone would be a bit more cheerful on their birthday. I take it that she isn't normally like this?"

"Oh no," Tess says, shaking her head. "June has been one of my best friends for so many years now and I can personally tell you that I've never had anyone make me laugh as much as she does. She's such an amazing person. She's funny, a great soldier, not to mention totally _gorgeous. _But she'll be the first one to push you, too."

"Push you?"

Tess sighs, gathering her thoughts. "June is _very _dedicated to her work. For instance, if she actually had a mission at the moment she would have ignored her birthday and focused on that instead. It's been like that for a while now, but I know that her job means a lot to her. But lately she's been frustrated with the Elector because he hasn't been giving her any challenging missions to work on, but it's an issue that they need to work out."

I didn't know June had such a huge spot in the military. "Does June work closely with the Elector?"

Tess nodded. "You might say that. She's quite high in the ranking."

I frown. Tess is saying that June is a great soldier that works with the Elector, but at the same time she isn't getting that much work. In an attempt to sort out my confusion I ask, "Then why is she not getting missions?"

Tess shifts uncomfortably in her seat and her fingers lace and unlace over and over again. "Well," she starts uneasily, "the two of them used to have an affair, but that ended a while back. But I'd be lying if I said that it hasn't caused both good and bad things for June." For some reason, this fact bothers me. If June is the remarkable soldier that I've heard about there is no reason that she should be deprived of missions because of past relations. In Antarctica no dating was allowed with those who were in the same field of work, so I see an issue with their relationship in general. I set the issue aside for now and take the conversation elsewhere.

"In two days I'm supposed to have a meeting with the Elector about a position in the military. While we were in Antarctica I was a Commander, more specifically in charge of training beginners. The Elector and I both agreed that it would be pointless for me to go through the training system here in the Republic to get ranked, so instead we are going over the scores I already have and then hopefully find me a position. So I should be back to working soon."

Tess nods her head but I notice that Tess's attention seems to be somewhere else. I follow her gaze to see it's trained on Eden, who is sitting over at the dining room table reading a textbook about how to build airplanes. I turn back around and look down, smiling while feeling a little uncomfortable. Eden hasn't ever really been too interested in relationships but more so with his school work. I wish I could tell Tess this information but some things they need to figure out on their own. Who knows, maybe the outcome will surprise me. I stand up from the chair and Tess's attention snaps back to me.

"We'd better head home," I explain, and Eden stands as well, bookmarking his page. "We haven't had the time to unpack yet and tomorrow with be so busy that I know I'll regret it if we put it off. Thank you again for the meal and invitation." I give her a kiss on the cheek and she wraps me in another one of her air tight hugs. "I'll call tomorrow."

Walking home in the crisp air in the dim lamp light my mind wanders back to June. I hope that I'll see her again soon and that she'll be able to answer some of my questions, even if she had don't quite the opposite today. But then I have an idea. If she isn't willing to share that much about herself, I could always ask the Elector when I go to visit him in a few days. June can't keep her secrets forever.

After all, how bad could it be?

. . .

_A/N: Hey! Sorry I couldn't update last weekend I was crazy busy. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter; it took me a while to write. I enjoy writing in June's perspective more just because there's more happening on that side of the story at the moment. I hope that you all enjoy what's going on so far!_

_PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!_

_FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!_


End file.
